


bumpy roads

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild humiliation kink, Wetting, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt drank too much coffee before he and Hermann got in the car. There are, inevitably, consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bumpy roads

**Author's Note:**

> So SOMEONE shared a story with me (because I have achieved a level of notoriety for all things involving Newt/Hermann + piss) and it inspired me to adapt the story and finally write something new. I've kept them anonymous, but you know who you are.

An hour after they leave their conference, Newt announces, “Hermann, I gotta take a piss.”

“You shouldn’t have had that much coffee,” Hermann replies tersely. He’s not making any move to pull over or look for the nearest rest stop. That is _definitely_ Hermann’s determined “no bathroom breaks on this road trip” face. And Newt can usually put up with that, because whenever they drive somewhere more than an hour away, he falls asleep with his head against the window because man, long drives knock him the fuck _out_.

But today- Hermann’s right, Newt had _way_ too much coffee before they left the hotel. What can he say? He was exhausted from arguing with stupid goddamn researchers who’d never even _seen_ a kaiju liver, let alone dissected one, plus he was maybe a little hungover because the physicists challenged the xenobiologists to a drinking game (during which Newt thinks he might have won twenty dollars? he had more money in his wallet this morning than he did last night, he thinks). So yes, he chugged a few cups of coffee and didn’t have to use the bathroom until right the fuck now.

“Okay, but I still gotta take a piss,” Newt says.

“I’m sure you do.”

Silence.

“Um. Hermann.”

“Yes?”

“What, uh, what exactly do you expect me to do?”

Hermann doesn’t roll his eyes, but Newt can tell he feels the urge. “Ideally? _Hold it,_ like a damn adult. It’s a holiday weekend- if we wait too long, everyone will be coming back from their trips and heading into the city, _like us,_ and we’ll be stuck in awful traffic. Give me an hour and we should be out of the way of the worst of it, and then I’ll find you a rest stop.”

Newt grimaces and taps his fingers against his seat. “But, um. What if I. Can’t hold it.”

Hermann exhales heavily. “Half an hour. Please, Newton, give me half an hour to keep us out of traffic.”

“Hermann, I think you’re seriously underestimating the gravity of my situation here.”

He can see Hermann wriggle uncomfortably in his seat, and perhaps this is a bad time for Newt to remember some choice kinks he saw in Hermann’s head when they Drifted. It’s been a year since they officially got over themselves and made out in the lab while shitfaced, and then several more times while sober, but Hermann _still_ won’t bring up that stuff. Which, fine, that’s his thing, but suddenly Newt wishes he’d acted on his impulses to encourage Hermann to _talk about his feelings_ , damn it. Then maybe this wouldn’t be so awkward.

Newt’s come a long way in his ability to read Hermann, and he can tell that Hermann doesn’t want to make him sit through something that’ll only turn one of them on without talking about it first, but he also _really, really_ wants to get home without hitting traffic.

“I can wait,” Newt lies, though he hopes it’s the truth. “Scout’s honor, dude.”

Hermann relaxes a bit even as he mutters, “I know you weren’t a scout.”

“Not _officially_ , but I’ll have you know I was the best in the troop at Camp Geiszler.”

“Yes, the troop of _one._ ”

“Still a troop if I say so, man.”

The joking helps him ignore the pressure in his bladder a little bit, but god, he really does have to piss. But he can hold it, right? He’s a goddamn adult. He helped save the world without pissing his pants, he can wait half an hour.

Maybe. Hopefully.

They’re so close to the rest stop, they’re _so damn close,_ and that’s when Newt squirms and whispers, “Fuck fuck _fuck,_ ” and it’s all over. Piss floods his jeans, and he’s so warm and wet he doesn’t know how to comprehend it. He glances down to see the wetness seeping through his pants, all over his thighs and slowly trickling down his calves. “Hermann,” he squeaks, but they’re already pulled over.

“I have extra trousers in my suitcase,” Hermann says, and he’s about to step out of the car, but Newt grabs his arm.

It doesn’t feel...awful? He’s embarrassed, yeah, but it’s just Hermann, and it doesn’t feel as gross as he thought it would. So- what the fuck. Why not take advantage of a bad situation? Besides, Hermann’s not hiding his boner very well. Kinky fucker.

“Come here,” Newt says, and Hermann lets out a very small whine before he gently climbs over to sit in Newt’s lap. The look on Hermann’s face makes everything worth it, and feeling Hermann’s erection through his soaked jeans is enough to get Newt excited too.

“I’m sorry,” Hermann says, but Newt kisses him and presses up to grind their cocks together.

“Don’t be. Fuck- is that what you like?” he asks teasingly. “Me and my nasty jeans? You dirty bastard.”

Hermann just whimpers, sounding much needier than Newt’s ever heard him, and god _damn_ is it good. Yeah, this is worth it, definitely, definitely- Newt’s barely even embarrassed anymore, except for a bit of humiliation that just turns him on more, because Hermann’s not the only kinky motherfucker in this car.

“You should spank me when we get home,” Newt says suddenly. “ _Fuck._ Punish me for, for wrecking your car, for not being able to be patient. Right?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Hermann sighs. “ _Gott,_ you bloody- I love you, Newton, darling, my sweet boy-”

Newt flushes, pleased with himself, and he unbuttons Hermann’s pants and pulls out the other man’s cock. “Come on my lap,” he says in reply to Hermann’s distant, confused look. “These jeans are ruined anyway- no reason to wreck your pants too. C’mon, man, please. Make a mess of me.”

That drives Hermann over the edge, and Newt is covered in come immediately, and he’s ruining his pants all over again just a few seconds later. Hermann presses their foreheads together as they gasp for breath- they haven’t done it quick and dirty like that in a long while, and as much as Newt loves their long, drawn-out sex, there’s something really _satisfying_ about this.

“I’ll, ah, fetch you those trousers now,” Hermann says, and he quickly kisses Newt before stumbling out of the car and rifling through his suitcase in the trunk. Newt just beams at the car ceiling before peeling his jeans and boxers off and wiping his thighs with some tissues from the glove compartment.

It’s a quick drive home, and they spend the rest of the day in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> (I know it's been a while, so in case you didn't know, I'm sergeant-angua on tumblr, where you can be more certain that I'm not dead.)


End file.
